Branch of Salvation
by NelielNodiko
Summary: When a new branch is added to the military, nobody knows what to think of them. However, they soon learn that this new branch, made up of the very things they're scared of, could be their salvation.


**Hey, guys! This fanfic is for all those Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin fans out there! This is another fanfic that I wrote with RavenNightshade98 (link: **** u/3118924/RavenNightshade98****). Read my other fanfics, too (link: **** u/3773445/narutorox98****)! If you've read our other fanfics (Black Order's Angels and Spirit Trinity) and one of my other fanfics (Forbidden) you'll be familiar with Neliel. It starts in Gayl's POV.**

Ch. 1 Reapers

I watched Neliel and Anna as they talked to some members of the Survey Corps. One of them I recognized as Levi Ackerman. I wasn't sure who the other one was. Neliel and Levi were staring at each other with serious looks on their faces. The other guy and Anna were arguing. Same old, same old.

Out of the two girls, Neliel is the quieter one. She only talks when she feels it's necessary around people she doesn't really know.

Anna, on the other hand, is very talkative. If you say something wrong, she will talk for hours. Because of this fact, she tends to argue with people. A lot. And sometimes, if she's not in a very good mood, she gets violent.

Like now.

She kicked the other guy in the shin almost as hard as she could.

"Ow!" he screamed. "What was that for?"

"You're an idiot, Jean," she said to him. From what she said, I assumed the guy was Jean Kirschtein.

"How am I an idiot?"

"If I have to explain why you're an idiot, that just makes you a bigger idiot."

"But I'm not an idiot!"

"Only an idiot would think they're not an idiot."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"It would make sense if you weren't an idiot." I laughed. It's nice to see that in the midst of everything that's happened, Neliel and Anna haven't changed.

"What's so funny?" a voice said to me. I looked over and saw Erwin Smith standing next to me.

"Oh, nothing," I answered. "Just thinking about something. By the way my name's Gayl. I'm the commander of the new branch."

"Erwin Smith. I'm commander of the Survey Corps. I'm very interested to hear about your branch of the military. The Military Police maintain order and serve as the king's guard, the Garrison take care of all defenses for the wall, and the Survey Corps is in charge of exploration and reclamation of land beyond the walls. What's left for your group to do?"

"My branch is very special and even harder to get into than the Military Police. Our duties, however, will be explained at the meeting at the Court. Everything will make sense after that. I'm really worried about how people will react, though."

"Why's that?"

"You'll understand."

"So, who are those girls talking to Jean and Levi?"

"Neliel and Anna. Anna's my younger sister, and Neliel's a friend of ours. They're both members of the new branch. The other members should be around here somewhere."

"How many members are there?"

"Fourteen."

"There are only fourteen members in your branch?"

"If we had any more, our branch could get out of control."

"Are you the only leader? From what you've said so far, it sounds like you would need at least one other leader, if you're branch is as 'out of control' as you've said."

"I said they _could_ get out of control. And, no, I'm not the only leader. There's one other leader. His name is Klaus. He's Neliel's older brother."

"So it sounds like your branch is made up of mostly friends and family. Is that right? Did you guys just decide to get together and say you're a new branch? Is this even an official branch?"

"Sort of, no, and yes. We were asked by the government to create this branch in order to help people stop worrying about titan shifters. However, I'm afraid it will have the opposite effect."

"Does your group kill titan shifters or something?"

I laughed. "No, we don't kill titan shifters. Well, we sort of do, but not how you think. Like I keep saying, everything will be explained at the meeting." Erwin was about to say something, but then I realized what time it was. "The meeting starts soon. We should start heading there now." I turned to Anna and Neliel's direction. "Anna, Neliel! We need to go!"

"All right, we're coming!" Anna yelled.

At the meeting, most of the members of all the branches of the military were gathered, and all the leaders were standing in front of them. They were whispering among themselves, probably curious about this new branch they were suddenly told about. When it seemed everyone was present, they were called to attention, and they went silent. Klaus and I stepped out on to the stage set up in front of them. Klaus spoke first.

"My name is Klaus. I'm one of the leaders of this new branch that has just been added to the military. Up here with me is Gayl, the other leader. I'm sure you're all wondering what this new branch has to offer to humanity. After all, there can't possibly be anything else, right? It's all covered. The Military Police maintain order, the Garrison defend the walls, and the Survey Corps reclaim land beyond the walls. Well, they try to, at least. But let's face it: they're not strong enough.

"That's what the Reaper Corps is for. We are small in number, but we're strong. This may make us sound arrogant, but we're not. We know what we're doing, and we do a good job." People started whispering and giving us weird looks. "We will now introduce the other members of the Reaper Corps. Some of the members may be familiar to you. You may not believe that these members are actually here. You may think your eyes are playing tricks on you. This will be explained."

The other members of the Reaper Corps walked out on stage, and I said their names one by one as they walked out. "First we have my sister, Anna, Klaus's sister, Neliel, their sister, Aoi, Cole, Larissa, Naomi, Ayane, Phoebe, Marco, Thomas, Bertholdt, and Reiner." When the last four members were introduced, I heard some people gasp. "These are all the members of the Reaper Corps. Like Klaus said earlier, we are small. But we are strong. We were formed to help the Survey Corps in reclaiming land outside the walls. You may be-"

"What makes you so special?" someone yelled from the crowd. "What makes you think you're stronger and better than everyone else? If you're going to go outside of the walls and reclaim land, you're just like the Survey Corps!"

"If you would shut up and listen, they'll explain it!" Neliel yelled back. "Have some patience. And they never said we were better than anyone, just stronger." Whoever it was shut up. I continued with my explanation.

"You may be wondering, like that guy obviously is, what makes us stronger than the Survey Corps, and the other branches, too. That's sort of complicated. We actually all died once already, and for some reason, somehow, we were brought back to life later. When we were brought back, we were with an animal when we woke up. We later discovered that we could transform into titans with these animals." People began whispering again. I raised my voice. "When we transform with these animals, these titans are known as Titan Beasts. We are a unique type of titans. When we transform, we are our animals. We have complete control over our mind, which, as you already know, a few normal titans also have complete control.

"Honestly, the only difference, as it may seem, is the fact that we transform as animals. So, based on what we've told you, and I know I'm repeating myself, what makes us stronger? The answer: when we transform, the strengths of our animals and ourselves combine, making us stronger than all other titans. We know this for a fact because we have fought other titans. We have never lost. They have never even stood a chance against us." Everyone looked shocked at these words. I smiled as Klaus picked up where I left off.

"A long time ago, titans appeared and began eating people. Humanity was terrified. The survivors of the titan attacks built these walls that surround you and protect you from the titans. But as you have recently learned, they can't protect you forever. There are titans out there that you couldn't imagine in your worst nightmares. But where did all these titans come from? That is the biggest question that has been asked thus far. That is the biggest question, and none of you have an answer for it. But the answer is right in front of your faces. You're just too stupid to see it. What is that answer? Well, first I need to point something out to you. We've been talking about titan shifters for a while now. Is it a coincidence that humans can transform into titans and fight the titans that terrorize humanity? No.

"So, here is the answer to the question humanity has been asking since titans first appeared: all titans are technically titan shifters. The biggest difference is that most titans can't shift back into humans. Why not? In order to shift back into humans, titans must eat a titan shifter."

"If all they have to do is eat a titan shifter, then why haven't titans started shifting back into humans?" someone asked. "They've ate a lot of people already. They should have been able to turn back by now."

"All titans are humans, but not all humans are titans. Titan shifters that have already eaten a titan shifter and are now human are very hard to find. The reason titans only eat humans is because they are searching for titan shifters so that they can be human once again. Their instincts are drawing them toward humans. They're desparate to be human again. Some titans have been wandering around, searching for a titan shifter since the titans first appeared. Some titans only wander around for a few days before they get lucky.

"Okay, well, I think we've pretty much covered just about everything. So, now we'll introduce our animals to you."

"Well, we'll start with mine," I said. A black wolf with brown eyes walked on to the stage. "This is my wolf, Jack the Ripper." The wolf bared its fangs at the crowd as it made its way over to me.

"The name of my bird is Jae," Aoi said as a blue bird landed on her shoulder.

A red fox walked over to Cole. "This is Kurama," he said.

Next, a sloth slowly made its way to Larissa. "My sloth's name is Boho," she said.

"The name of my armadillo is Yoroi," Marco said as an armadillo rolled over to him.

A fluffy yellow cat with blue eyes walked over to Thomas as he said, "This is Pancake."

Berthold then introduced a brown bear with green eyes, "This is Tragen."

"This is Stolz," Reiner said, introducing his lion.

Everyone ooed and awwed as a phoenix flew on to the stage. "This is Furea," Naomi said.

A brown dog with green eyes ran over to Ayane and licked her hand. "My dog's name is Kira," she said.

"My fox's name is Toketsu," Phoebe said as a white fox made its way to her.

A white tiger with blue eyes came out of nowhere and pounced on Levi. Levi fell to the ground and the tiger sat on top of him. At the same time, a black panther with brown eyes pounced on Jean and started licking his face.

"My tiger's name is Shirohime," Neliel said, smiling.

"The name of my panther is Artemis," Anna said, laughing.

"Get this thing off of me!" Levi yelled at Neliel. A few soldiers moved toward him. Shirohime growled at them. They backed away.

"I wouldn't get too close if I were you," Neliel said. "She's very possessive. Get too close, and you could lose more than a hand."

"Will you just get her off of me?"

"Sorry, she's comfortable."

"She can get comfortable somewhere else! She's heavy!"

"Are you calling her fat? She really doesn't like that." In response, Shirohime growled at Levi.

"I'm not calling her fat!"

"Geez, you two are like a married couple," Anna said. Neliel and Levi ignored her and argued for a little bit.

Their argument was interrupted when something picked Neliel up by the back of her shirt and lifted her off the ground.

"Put me down, Jinse!" she yelled. Everyone looked up to see a golden dragon with green eyes holding Neliel with its talons.

"Finally, this is my dragon, Jinselong," Klaus said. "Jinse is his nickname. You can put her down now, Jinse." Jinselong sat Neliel back down on the stage.

"Shiro, come here," she called. Shirohime ran over to Neliel, and Levi stood up.

"Will someone get this panther off of me now?" Jean asked.

"But she likes you!" Anna argued.

"Are we really going to do this again?" I asked.

"Come on, Artemis," Anna called. Artemis leaped on to the stage, and Jean stood up.

"Well, that's all we have for you, so you're all dismissed." The crowd slowly dispersed and Klaus and I walked over to Neliel and Anna. We smacked them upside the head.

"Ow!" they both said.

"Did you guys really have to do that?" I asked. "Anna I could see doing that, but I was shocked that you did it, too, Neliel. I thought you were more mature. Do you guys realize what a horrible first impression that was?"

"But it was too hard to resist!" Anna said. "Jean and Levi hadn't met our animals yet, and our animals were excited to meet them! So, we let them have a little fun."

"Fun is fine," Klaus said. "But sometimes there has to be a limit to how much fun can be in certain situations."

"You guys are no fun at all. Lighten up a little, will you?" Anna and Neliel walked away.

"It was pretty funny, though," I said. "They did lighten the mood a bit. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I thought some of the soldiers were gonna hop on stage and attack us a couple times. I honestly wouldn't blame them."

"Yeah, I don't think anyone would," Klaus said. "But it doesn't change the fact that they'll have to work alongside us eventually. They're going to have to learn to trust us."

What Klaus said was true. They would have to trust us eventually. But that doesn't mean they will.

**Well, there's the first chapter. Review, please!**


End file.
